062: Frenchfry
Frenchfry, A.K.A. Experiment 062, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to be Jumba's personal chef and prepare delectable and irresistible meals, but had a flaw in his programming that caused him to remove all nutrition from his cooking, while those who ate his food would bloat up rapidly, after which he would eat them. If the victim managed to escape, the bloating would wear off after 24 hours. His one true place is running a healthy French fry hut and making delicious low-fat food, but his actions have promoted him to a restaurant chef. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. He was activated when Stitch dropped his pod in a glass of water. He was designed to be Jumba's personal chef, but instead made unhealthy food that quickly made people fat and overweight, then ate the fattened victims. After 062 was reactivated, he tried to do the very same thing to Lilo and Stitch. However, he stopped when he learned that healthy food could be just as delicious. Personality Frenchfry initially enjoyed causing chaos through his gourmet cooking. Ironically, however, this was not his intentional programming when he was instead to simply be Jumba's personal chef. He enjoys making food and being complimented for it, appearing friendly and helpful. However, he is actually sneaky and conniving, as he plans on eating the people he feeds by constantly bombarding them with food, even when they try to restrain themselves, knowing they can't resist his food. After being captured by Nani and enjoying her oatmeal, he decides to eat healthily and no longer has the desire to eat people, but still retains his love of cooking. He tends to speak French with a heavy accent. Appearance Frenchfry is a small, grey-and-white, mustached experiment with four arms with three fingers on each hand, black eyes, a red round nose, a little mouth, short ears, a chef's hat, and a spatula for a tail. Special Abilities Frenchfry can move at lightning speeds, allowing him to whip up massive meals in seconds by using any kind of food products. He is an expert chef in almost any form of food, and anything he makes is irresistible and delectable. He has a glitch, though; the delicious food he makes has no nutritional value, resulting in empty calories and people never getting full. Thus, his food only fattens his victims up, and when they are big enough, he will eat them. He is also capable of turning into a miniature tornado to move around, prepare food, or throw objects around. He is skilled with any and every cooking utensil, and can turn any tool into a weapon. Frenchfry is the only experiment that speaks French, most likely a mixture between Parisian and Cajun. Weaknesses Frenchfry's bloating effects last only 24 hours. Additionally, if he eats nutritious food, he will make healthy food and no longer try to eat people. ''Stitch! Frenchfry made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime along with Squeak, Pix, Tickle-Tummy, and Houdini after Hämsterviel kicked them out for being considered useless. It is shown that Frenchfry's junk food causes people to inflate like balloons, rather than gain weight. He also appeared in the specials Stitch and the Planet of Sand and Stitch! Perfect Memory. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Frenchfry Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h37m16s180.png|Frenchfry's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h58m38s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h53m18s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h03m27s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h58m56s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h03m40s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h03m46s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m07s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h04m12s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h04m19s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m21s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m27s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m46s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m40s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m54s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h06m36s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h00m14s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h00m09s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h07m03s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h00m24s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h00m56s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h08m00s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h01m40s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h01m35s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h02m00s241.png|Smiling evilly Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h10m49s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h09m21s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h04m15s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h09m41s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h04m33s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h11m03s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h11m11s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h05m08s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h11m35s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h06m25s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h06m00s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h06m08s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h13m45s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h15m40s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h07m17s74.png|Giving Pleakley corn dogs Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h16m27s252.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h55m11s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h09m30s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h21m58s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h09m08s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h23m20s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h38m11s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h24m05s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h38m26s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h10m35s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h10m44s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h10m57s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h24m34s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h11m12s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h24m48s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h11m17s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h25m48s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h25m56s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h11m43s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h27m19s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h27m35s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h11m26s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h26m53s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h26m59s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h11m30s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h26m29s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h26m34s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h28m49s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h29m39s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h30m00s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h30m05s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h30m34s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h30m44s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h12m30s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h30m54s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h12m15s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h31m50s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h32m41s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h32m47s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h33m00s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h13m01s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h34m56s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h35m07s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h35m59s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h35m28s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h35m44s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h14m28s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h14m51s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h14m40s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h15m18s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h37m46s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h37m53s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h16m23s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h38m04s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h38m30s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h38m12s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h38m24s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h38m48s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h17m09s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h39m37s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h39m49s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h16m58s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h38m57s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h41m07s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h39m06s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h39m28s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h18m02s121.png 1293912323292.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h18m20s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h18m28s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h18m38s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h17m36s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h18m57s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h43m39s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h19m41s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h19m21s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h44m28s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m00s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h20m42s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m08s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m18s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m25s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m32s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m36s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m40s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m45s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h21m02s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m50s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h46m01s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h21m18s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h46m15s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h46m30s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h46m19s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h46m38s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h46m45s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h47m05s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h22m00s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h47m10s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h47m30s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h46m56s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h22m17s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h22m23s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h47m54s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h22m27s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h48m10s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h48m19s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h48m31s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h48m44s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h48m55s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h49m00s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h49m11s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h22m53s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h23m00s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h49m30s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h49m39s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h23m21s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h49m57s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h49m48s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h50m24s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h23m30s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h50m10s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h51m10s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h24m01s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h24m09s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h24m24s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h24m37s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h26m09s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h26m25s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h27m20s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h27m26s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h27m44s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h27m57s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h28m07s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h30m07s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h30m12s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h30m34s189.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h59m42s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h37m27s43.png Remmy 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h40m13s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-15h26m31s52.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h49m24s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h41m40s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h01m30s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h48m39s44.png|Frenchfry captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h19m28s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h19m51s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h16m56s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h18m28s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h16m15s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h16m23s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h21m53s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h19m33s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h16m35s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m16s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h20m37s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h34m32s206.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m16s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h07m05s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-20h39m31s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png Stitch! Hamsterviel's Epic Secret ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-02-03.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-16-49.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-16-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-18-13.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-19-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-22-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-25-09.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-31-01.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-35-31.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 0-35-22.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-16-08.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-16-40.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-17-02.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-17-39.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-17-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-18-44.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-19-09.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-19-50.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-20-24.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-20-46.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-24-31.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-25-16.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-25-35.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-30-04.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-30-41.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-31-00.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-34-55.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-26.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-53.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-42.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-09-25-01h50m06s419.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-10-05h02m00s901.jpg Stitch! Perfect Memory ScreenCapture-19-10-23-18h21m51s229.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-23-18h22m26s927.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-23-18h23m02s975.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-23-18h23m22s733.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-23-18h37m59s174.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Frenchfry.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 558 (Sepia) Miscellaneous Panes18.jpg Stitch Now - Frenchfry.png|Frenchfry in ''Stitch!Now Trivia *Frenchfry having been designed to feed and fatten his victims so he can eat them is based on the witch from the fairy tale Hansel and Gretel. *Frenchfry is one of only four known experiments that wears a hat, the other three being Slick, Squeak, and Derrick. However, Frenchfry's "hat" appears to be a part of his head, while Slick is wearing a true hat that he can remove, and it is unknown if either Squeak or Derrick can remove their hats or not. *Frenchfry speaks with a thick French accent, roughly a mixture between Parisian and Cajun. *Frenchfry is the first and only known experiment that Nani caught. **He is also one of the six known experiments to be rehabilitated by someone other than Lilo and Stitch, the other five being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Spike, and Snooty. *Frenchfry's pod color is white. *Frenchfry is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *According to Jess Winfield, Frenchfry was originally going to be named "Lardo" at one point.L&S Says Mahalo TV Tome. (December 14, 2004) Archived from the original on March 19, 2016. Retrieved on May 27, 2018. References Category:Experiments Category:Males